I Found You Baby
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Dean is in love with the beauty Cameron but she doesn't know it and a meeting by chance will make her realize her feelings for Dean in unimaginable and sexy ways.. CameronxDean story people... M smutty


_**Hey everyone if you were waiting for me to update my stories i'm so totally sorry that i didn't, my computer crashed and i needed to fix it all up shit i couldn't even get on Facebook... but i had to wait for hekka long but i will try to update but no promises**_

_**anyway this is a CameronXDean story i just wanted to write something smutty for them please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Dean was anxious, moody and most of all irritable, he was very much on edge now. Not because all the pressure of everyone wanting him to win the money in the bank or all the guys that were after his united states championship..

No it was because his infatuation of that damn girl from the funkadactyls.. Cameron, god she was so beautiful, he thought her body was like a goddesses from her long legs to the lush ass that she swung when she walked.

He also loved how her hair brushed the outsides of her shoulders. He couldn't get enough of her but there were a myriad of problems he had to face to get her not to hate his guts.

He figures she would consider he and his friends Seth and Roman beat up most of their male friends like Brodus, Tensai, The Usos Etc.

He supposes he had to talk to her without them in her presence, hell he didn't even want Naomi there considering her boyfriend is Jimmy one of the Usos.

Shit he had to get out of this fucking locker room or he was going to go crazy, he abruptly stood up, startling Seth and Roman who were sitting in silence after the promo they gave the Usos on camera.

He walked out of the room looking for something to distract himself from Cameron. As he was walking down the hall he bowed his head and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair muttering angrily, he sighed and sat on a crate in a darker part of the arena so he could think about her without worrying about anyone seeing him rub himself through his black pants.

He thought about how he would stroke her beautiful ebony thighs while she had them wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her tight pink opening, Dean closed his eyes slipping his hand into his boxers stroking his hardening member.

He stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps "ugh what the fuck where am i..stupid big ass arena." a very pretty voice said with irritation in her voice.

She came around the corner faster than he anticipated and he ripped his fingers from his boxers, when he looked up he saw the most beautiful creature walking down the hall, it was very clear that she didn't know he was there.

He got up and walked toward her, when she saw him and freaked out fuck, a shield member was coming after her in a dark hallway, she wanted to run with all of her might but she stood frozen there captivated by his handsome face and sexy body.

He was walking with the utmost confidence, the smirk on his face sent chills down her spine, she wondered why he didn't his two goons behind him.

She lost the thought when his face became more clear when he stopped in front of her "uh-um hi I'm Cameron um can i ask what you are doing in this dark hallway?" she asked timidly with her head down.

He smirked and hooked his finger under her chin so she could look at him "well my beautiful ebony goddess i could ask you the same thing, and for the record i know exactly who you are." he smiled slightly putting his hand on her shoulder.

Cameron's eyes widened with surprise but then looked over at his hand and she blushed furiously at his physical contact and the words that he had just said "well i was looking for Naomi so we could go back to the hotel together but i couldn't find her and i kinda got lost in this big ass arena." she said with irritation in her voice.

Dean smiled and thought of this as the perfect opportunity to see if she liked him as well of at least if she had a slight attraction to him "well i can help ya you outta here but why don't you sit and talk to me for a while i mean i have never associated with any of the divas before i mean even when i was at nxt." he said with curiosity in his voice.

He led her over the rolling crates that he was previously sitting on, Cameron smirked "well it might have something to do with you being scary and unapproachable, i mean you guys do that even when you are not on TV."

Dean looked at her and smiled "so everyone is pretty much cared of us, well that's nothing new, but let me ask are you scared of me?" dean asked putting his hand on her thigh stroking the edge of her skirt.

she gulped "um uh well maybe just a little." she moved his hand down her leg to her knee.

Dean smiled "are you sure it's fear?" he leered at her scooting his hand from her knee back to the edge of her skirt stroking the caramel skin that he found there. This time she didn't say anything she just enjoyed his rough hands caressing her thigh.

Dean noticed this so he slid his hand up a little farther up "um uh well i'm not sure if i wanna hit you or kiss you right now." she laughed nervously gripping the edges of the crate.

He pulled her closer "well how about you save the first one for later and concentrate on that second one..." he trailed off grabbing her face gently pulling it toward his face, she closed her eyes in anticipation.

when his lips met hers sparks flew like the 4th of July, Cameron instantly melted into the kiss wrapping her hands around the back of his neck pulling Dean closer to her body.

Dean's hands flew to her lower back pushing the material of her tank top up to feel more of her skin. Cameron whimpered moving her hands to his shoulders and back to his back bunching and pulling the cotton of his shirt.

They both pulled away for air "god you are so beautiful Cameron..." he nuzzled her neck and grabbed the sides of her face forcing her to look into his deep blue eyes " ever since the first time i laid eyes on you i wanted to ravage you and make sure you forgot about every man who has ever been with you." he whispered desperately burying his head into her neck kissing, nipping and licking.

she bit her lip at his confession gripping him even tighter afraid that this was all a joke and she would be humiliated, but the moment never came, the sexy man who was in front of her was still kissing her neck and sliding his hands up her back.

when he reached her bra clip he looked up from her neck looking into her eyes for permission, as soon as she nodded he ripped the clasp open roughly "mm dean i want you so bad!" she whispered roughly against his ear and he took that as his cue to lift her shirt up over her head exposing the loose bra that held her full breast.

she slipped the bra over her shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

Cameron looked at Dean with lust burning in her eyes. she stood standing in front of her, he looked up at her impeccable beauty.

She reached for the hem of his shirt pulling it off of his torso. Cameron ran her hands down his chest admiring his hard chest and flat stomach, reaching his belt buckle.

she unbuckled it quickly tugging his pants and underwear down so that they were at his ankles.

She let out a throaty groan when she saw his cock throbbing and standing straight up just for her.

Cameron got down on her knees taking his dick in her soft hands "dean is this all for me?" she questioned him seductively.

He looked down at her "oh you know it is baby." he croaked out as best he could with Cameron sucking and licking on the head of his cock "mm you taste so good baby."

Cameron let go of his cock climbing into his lap "baby i'm gonna turn you the fuck out!" dean whispered against her ear.

she yanked his head so she could meet his lips.

Dean reached down to Cameron's hot core, ripping her thing to the side he shoved two fingers into her pussy pumping in and upt until she let out a loud moan "Dean just fuck me!" Cameron shouted slapping his cheek lightly.

Dean smirked and lifted her skirt up so that it was bunched up to her waist, he grabbed her ass digging his fingers into her soft flesh lifting her up so she could take his cock into her pussy.

when she took him fully inside of her she moaned content "oh dean fuck i never knew baby" she started to move slow clinging onto him like he was going to disappear, dean listening to her confession just moved with her "its okay baby you're here now and you aint going anywhere." dean said seriously.

Cameron smiled and nipped at his ear, he growled going faster pounding into her without abandon, relentless in his movements she reached down to play with her fully engorged clit.

she whimpered kissing him sloppier with every thrust he made indicating that she was about to come "AH! Dean i'm gonna cum uhhhh..oh yes fuck" dean felt her pussy contract and let her cream his dick.

Dean thrust 2 more times before he released his seed into her tight passage. He collapsed on his back with cameron resting on top of him.

Dean looked at Cameron "well that was some talk, don't ya think." Cameron giggled "well i'm just as surprised as you are because i have never done this before."

she said shyly "but you're special baby, do you wanna come to my room tonight." she asked getting up off of him, dean beamed happily nodding his head.

He was still sitting on the crate naked, she walked up to him laying his head on her stomach "well ya better get up now cuz i still need to get out of here and it's super creepy, i'd rather have you by my side."

she smiled letting him get up to pull on his clothes. Dean paused looking around "wait i don't even know where the hell i'm at." Cameron just facepalmed.

_**-End-**_


End file.
